Des Elben neue Kleider
by Keeline
Summary: Das schöne Volksmärchen Des Kaisers neue Kleider mal anders. Die Protagonisten sind ziemlich spitzohrig was uns aber nur recht sein kann, oder?


Disclaimer: Das schöne Volk gehört Tolkien. Und das Märchen dem Volksmund. :-)

* * *

  
  
  


Des Elben neue Kleider

by

Keeline

  
  


**E**s war einmal... 

- so beginnen wohl alle Märchen - 

...vor langer Zeit in einem weit weit entfernten Land. Da lebte ein König. Und er war ein guter gerechter König. Sein Volk liebte ihn, denn er war gütig und Weise. Unter seiner langen (sehr langen) Herrschaft hatte es, seit sich die Alten erinnern konnten, keinen Krieg mehr gegeben. Das Land war fruchtbar und die Winter mild wie der Herbst. Jedermann war im Reich willkommen der einer ehrlichen Arbeit nachging. Das Leben war gut und die Steuern niedrig. Am Hofe wurde nicht geprasst und es gab auch kein stehendes Heer, das die Mittel hätte verschlingen können und die Jungen Männer in den Dienst gezwungen hätte.

Das Einzige, was das Volk betrübte und ihm noch zum absoluten Glück fehlte, war eine Königin. Der König war noch recht jung und stattlich und doch hatte er keine Gefährtin mehr an seiner Seite. Seit seine Gattin, die ihm auch drei Kinder geschenkt hatte, für immer nach Westen gegangen war. Er hatte lange um sie getrauert und seitdem keine neue Braut erwählt.

Irgendwann spürte der König, dass er einsam war. Seine Kinder waren erwachsen, verheiratet, waren in eigene Königreiche gezogen und das Schloss wirkte trotz aller Diener und Höflinge schrecklich leer. Es gab da schon Jemanden der ihn interessierte und bei dessen Gedanke sich sein Herz erwärmte, aber er getraute sich nicht seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Seine heimliche Liebe war zwar immer recht freundlich und behandelte ihn, wie es sich geziemte, mit Respekt, aber blieb immer so kühl.

Der König stand irgendwann Morgens vor seinem Spiegel und fragte sich: Wie konnte er nun die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregen? Er drehte sich hin und her. Betrachtete sich. Er war doch ansehnlich. 

Lange dunkle Haare, fein geschnittene Gesichtszüge, schlank mit dem richtigen Maß an Muskeln.. Woran scheiterte es?

Sein Blick musterte nun seine Kleidung kritisch. Er trug sie schon lange Jahre, oder zumindest ihre Machart. Der Schnitt war zeitlos, die Farben schlicht und der Stoff robust. Praktisch durchaus. Nur, schön waren sie nicht.

Vielleicht wurde es Zeit für eine neue Garderobe.

Mit seinem Kämmerer ging er auf den Markt und suchte dort Stoffe aus für neue Gewänder. Es waren alles hervorragende Stoffe, weich und leicht und je nach Wetter warm oder kühl. Er kaufte gleich 2 Ballen eines wunderschönen Tiefgrünen Stoffes.

Seine Schneiderinnen und Schneider setzten sich ans Werk und mit geschickter Nadel zauberten sie innerhalb weniger Tage eine prächtige Robe, die eines Königs würdig war. Er badete in duftenden Seifen, ließ sich herausputzen und die Haare kunstvoll flechten.

Und wirklich. Als er der Person seiner Bemühungen so entgegentrat leuchteten die Augen einen Moment lang auf und er lächelte ganz offen. Doch dann räusperte er sich, straffte die Gestalt und neigte nur wie üblich respektvoll den Kopf zum Gruße. 

Einerseits war der König enttäuscht, er hatte sich etwas mehr erhofft. Andererseits war es schon ein echter Fortschritt zu sonst und er hatte in den schönen blauen Augen einen Moment lang Interesse gelesen. 

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz bei diesem Gedanken und er war noch den ganzen Tag vergnügt. Die Staatsangelegenheiten gingen ihm leicht von der Hand und er meinte die Stunden würden nur so verfliegen.

Für den nächsten Zehntag ließ er sich wieder eine Robe fertigen. Erneut aus teurem guten Stoff. Dieses Mal in sanften Fliederfarben und Seiden. 

Zum zweiten Mal suchte er seinen Erwählten auf und auch dieses Mal trat der gewünschte Erfolg kurze Zeit lang ein. Sie plauderten schön, bis sich der andere Mann mit einer Entschuldigung verabschiedete und sie sich wieder trennten. 

In seinen Gemächern auf seinem Balkon stehend seufzte ihre Majestät über dieses Wechselbad der Gefühle. Glücklich ihn gesehen zu haben und traurig, daß es nicht mehr war. 

Für den Abend - er vermisste ihn schon jetzt wieder - lud er seinen Erwählten zum Abendessen ein. Sie speisten vorzüglich, tranken noch ein Gläschen alten gereiften Wein und danach verabschiedete sich sein Gast. 

Der König schlief in dieser Nacht recht unruhig, wenngleich nicht schlecht, und wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem seltsamen Kribbeln im Bauch auf und einem vertrauten Ziehen weiter unten. Peinlich berührt duschte er kalt und löffelte später sein Frühstück gedankenverloren in sich hinein. Wenn sich nicht bald etwas tat würde er noch wahnsinnig. 

Also schickte er für den nächsten Feiertag wieder einen Burschen los, der ihm Stoff kaufen sollte. Doch dieser war ein rechter Schlurie und verbummelte einen Gutteil des Geldes auf dem Weg. Nun war guter Rat teuer. Ihre Hoheit würde nicht begeistert sein. 

Also ging er auf den Markt und suchte etwas, das nach mehr aussah als es war. Also etwas, das er sich mit seinen eingeschränkten Mitteln noch leisten konnte. Erleichtert fand er es schließlich und war über den günstigen Preis auch kam verwundert. Es gab große Ballen davon, es mußte wohl leicht herzustellen sein. 

So schnell er konnte trug er den Stoff zu den Schneidern und wies sie, daraus eine neues Gewand zu fertigen. Sie wunderten sich zwar als sie es in den Händen hielten aber sie waren gewohnt Befehle zu befolgen, nicht sie zu hinterfragen.

Also machten sie sich wieder ans Werk. Klipp klapp, schnipp schnapp. 

Und als der König am nächsten Tag angekleidet wurde bewunderte er den neuen Stoff. Er war ganz leicht und kühl. Und sah sehr hübsch aus. Elfenbeinerner Perlglanz.

Beschwingt lief er durch das Schloss auf der Suche nach seinem Schwarm. Und fand ihn nicht. 

Er stoppte einen gehetzten Küchenjungen und dieser antwortete ohne ihn anzusehen, dass der Herr auf dem Weg zum Turnierplatz wäre. 

Also lief der König so schnell es seine Würde gestattete zum Trainingsplatz. Der Anblick seines Fürsten, in voller Rüstung und geschmeidig im Kampf wie die Verkörperung der Eleganz selbst, war jedes Mal wieder das Zusehen wert. Er bewegte sich durch die Straßen, nur mit halbem Ohr beachtend, dass hinter ihm getuschelt wurde. Er hörte nebenbei Stoff, Robe, Figur und etwas, das er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte. Gestreift? Seltsam. Sicher der Stoff erregte Aufmerksamkeit, war sehr schön - aber er war definitiv nicht gestreift. Als er endlich an seinem Ziel ankam stützte er sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab und schnappte ein wenig nach Luft. Da waren seine Beine wohl mit ihm durchgegangen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah seine Oberschenkel. Durch den Stoff...   
Bei Sonnenlicht wurde der dünne Fütterstoff halb durchsichtig und man sah eben besagte Beine. Sowie auch seine gestreifte Unterhosen. Man konnte alles erkennen!   
Erschrocken stieß er einen leisen Schrei aus. Er lief schon den halben Vormittag nur halbbekleidet herum!

Bei dem Geräusch fuhr sein Krieger herum und seine Augen wurden groß. Dann kam er zu ihm gerannt, zog sich im Laufen den Umhang aus und legte ihn bei seiner Ankunft sofort um die königlichen Schultern. "My Lord!" Dieser war tief rot angelaufen und schämte sich ohnegleichen. Der Krieger führte seine Majestät erst mal beiseite und sie setzten sich unter einen Baum. 

"Das kann kaum beabsichtig gewesen sein. Da hat Euch aber jemand einen bösen Streich gespielt." Dieser nickte. Er war am Boden zerstört. Er fragte sich wer ihn alles in der Unterwäsche gesehen hatte und wie lange es wohl dauerte, bis es sein ganzes kleines Reich wußte.

Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet vor demjenigen, dessen Meinung ihm doch so wichtig war. 

Es war so peinlich!

Sein Angebeteter legte ihm einen tröstende Hand auf den Rücken. "So schlimm war es doch gar nicht. Ich meine, sicher, es ist im nachhinein unangenehm aber Niemand wird behaupten können, dass Ihr es euch nicht hättet leisten können."

Das ließ ihn nun doch aufsehen. "Wie bitte?" 

"Ihr habt einen schönen Körper, Mylord. Wenn ich so ehrlich sein darf."

Elronds Mund öffnete sich ein wenig ohne einen Ton hervor zu bringen. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Dann bildete sich ein Kichern in seiner Kehle. "Ob Ihr dürft? Ob IHR dürft? Was glaubst du, Glorfindel, für wen ich diese ganze Maskerade aufführe? Ich will doch grade, dass du mich beachtest. Jeder noch so kleine Blick von dir jagt mir Schauder über den Rücken."

Der Balrogschlächter starrte ihn nun seinerseits verblüfft an. Lachte dann auch und mußte sich schließlich noch immer glucksend gegen ihn lehnen. "Mir geht es doch genau so. Ich habe mich bisher immer nur so schnell wieder zurück gezogen weil ich es nicht aushielt Euch so nahe zu sein und mir nichts anmerken lassen zu dürfen. Nie hätte ich gedacht das Ihr meine Gefühle erwidert." Sie lehnten aneinander und konnten nicht fassen, dass sie bisher immer aneinander vorbei gelebt hatten.

Schließlich, sie konnten nicht anders drehten sie einender ihre Körper und Gesichter zu und küssten sich. Es war ein langer und glücklicher Kuss, in dem all das zur Geltung kam, was sie sich so lange hatten verwehren müßen. 

Von nun an waren sie Gefährten und Liebhaber. Die Elben Bruchtals freuten sich, dass der Lord nun wieder glücklich war und gönnten es den Zweien.

Und wenn sie nicht nach Valinor gesegelt sind dann Leben sie noch Heute.

_Ende _

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und würde mich auch sehr über FB, Kommentare, Anregungen usw. freuen. 

Grüße: Keeline


End file.
